Biker
by mandylow
Summary: I do not own so do not sue please it is about 3 girls and friend that fall in love with guys in a biker gang Ajpunk KaitlynSheamus MadisonJeff
1. Chapter 1

Biker Gang mamber

Hell's Demons

President Sheamus 35 (auto dealers owner)

single

Vice President Cm Punk 34 (strip club owner)

single

The Secretary Jeff Hardy 33 (biker bar owner)

Single

The Treasurer Bobby Roode 32 (restaurant owner)

married Christy Hemme

The Sergeant-at-Arms Alex Shelley 31 (manager at Sheamus's auto dealer)

married Velvet Sky

Road Captain Even Born 30 (manager at punk's strip club)

married Angelina Love

Kaitlyn 23 (machanic)

single (Aj and Madison's roomate)

Aj Lee 21(stripper)

single (Kaitlyn and Madison's roomate)

Madison Rayne 20 (watress at Jeff's biker bar)

single (Aj and Kaitlyn roomate)

Christy Hemme 24 (watress at Bobby Roode restaurant)

marrried Bobby Roode

Velvet Sky 25 (stripper at punk's strip club)

married (Alex Shelley)

Angelina Love 26 (stripper at punk's strip club)

married (Even Born)


	2. Chapter 2

Aj pov

My best friends and I just moved from New Jersey to Chicago. We got a good deal on a three bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. Kaitlyn and I are sharing a bathroom. All three of us have been friends since high school. All three of us have interviews for jobs at the same time. We just moved the last of our thing into the apartment. I head to my black BMW Bug to go to my interview. I get to the strip club and look myself over make sure I look ok. I do. I am wearing a black zip up in front corset, black tutu, and Cubby 311 Details boots. I look at the place. It is black only two with a huge sign on top that say's "Satan's Playground". I walk to the front door the bouncer looks me over his name tag says Kane. He is really tall he say "Are you here for the interview?"

"Yes" I say in clam voice but on the inside I feel like I am freaking out.

"Go to back ask for Even Born" He opens the red double doors for me.

"Thanks" I say as I walk by him. The hole place is done in black chairs, bar, stage, pole, booths, tables, and dj table. But lights are blue. The place is dead no one here so I head in back. I get to the door that says "manager". I knock on it. He hear a "Wait a minute"

I wait a few minutes. Then the door opens. I see a black hair man about 5'9" kissing a blond hair women about 5'6". They break apart and she walk by me without a look at me. I look at him he is wearing a black long sleeve button up shirts with a biker gang cut over the shirt, black baggy jeans, and black Polo Ralph Lauren Men's Vance Side Lace Sneakers. He turn to me and smiles " Sorry my wife. You must be Aj hi I am Even Born. Please come in."

He open's the door and let's me in I walk to wood desk and sit down in the chair in front of it he take his chair. He takes my resume "let see you just more here from New Jersey. wow. We are a goth strip club. I am the manager. If you dress like you are now you have the job. Can you start tonight at 6:00."

"i do wow. Thanks yes I can " I jump out of my chair and hug him and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn pov

All three of us have interviews at the same time. I am mother bear to them both so if anyone hurt them I will hurt them. When I get to the auto dealers. I look myself over to see that I look fine. I am wearing Sexy Floral Lace Corset Top Black, Sexy Blue Denim Fringe Hem Button Mini Skirt, and Demonia Creeper 208shoes. I get out of my red 1999 Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo. The place is black two stories. It has four windows with a sign on top that say "Kiss the Demon". I head to the garage doors that are open. I see a good looking tall red headed man at one of the car that is working on. He is 6'6". I tap himon the shoulder "excuse me can you help me?"

I say when he turn around and I look into his eye they are blue really beautiful. I can not turn look away it feel like I am drawing. I shake my head out of the fog. I have never felt an inset attinson to anyone before. He eyes me up nad down and smirks. I blush and I have never blush before. "What can I do to help an beautiful young woman like you?"

He say with an irish accent. Which I find really hot. I look him up and down He is wearing a black biker gang cut with no shirt, baggy black jeans, and Asics Gt-2170 Trail Running shoes black and blue. " I have an interview with Alex Shelley for the machanic."

He looks shocked for a for a second. "Ok show me what you can do. I am Sheamus so your interview will be with me. Alex is on his honeymoon. Sorry he must have forgoten to call you. Can you change a car battery?".

I nod and he steps away from the car. I get to work.

20 minutes

I am done I turn around and see now three guy behind me looking impressed one with blue shoulder length hair and green eyes. The other has brown shaved hair and hazel eyes. All of them are wearing black biker gang cut. Sheamus says "You have the job"

I jump for joy and hug him. He hug me back. I feel like I am at home in his arms. I shake off the feeling and leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Madison Rayne pov

I just pull into the parking lot of a biker bar. I got out of my 2003 Buick Park Avenue. I look in the window to see if I look ok.

I look at my outfit and I'm wearing my SCENE-100 Lace-up Platform Boots and Steampunk Buckle Dress. The place has alot of motorcycles, even those it is 4:00pm.

The place is black one story, but it is big with three windows with a sign on top that say's "Flooding Gates of Hell". I head to the red double doors. The bouncer looks at me when i get to him. He is really muscular. He has a shaved head and grey eyes. His name tag say Ryback.

He eyes me up and down "Are you lost little girl?"He asked me in a mean voice. He looks intimidating.

"I have a interview"I say in a soft voice.

He think for a second "Oh you must be Madison. Go to the bar and ask Christy to give Jeff a call. Sorry if he is not in today. We are short staff today."

With that he open's the door for me. I go in and there are a mob of people around the bar. Killswitch Engage blasting is through the speakers. I push my way through the mob of people to get to the bar. The red head bartenter comes up to me.

"What can i get you sweetheart?"

"Nothing I have a interview with Jeff. The bouncer told me to tell you to call Jeff for me."

She nods her head, and goes toward the phone and call's Jeff. A couple of seconds later she comes back.

"He will be here in 45 minutes. I suggest going to sit at a table or a booth close so I can tell him were you are.". I go to the booth closest to the bar.

45 minutes later

I see a good looking guy walk in. He has blue shoulder length hair and he looks about 6'1". I can not see his eyes cause of the lighting in the bar. He is wearing black short-sleeve shirt over that a biker gang cut, black baggy jeans, and black Combat Shoes. He heads to the bar and talks to the bartenter for a few seconds, then she points to me. When he turns around it's like it's in slow motion. His eye meet mineand I finally see his eyes are green. He seems surprise at frist then smirks and head my way. When he get to my booth he sits across from me.

"You must be Madison, I am Jeff."

He shakes my hand. I am dizzy and lost by his eyes I just nod. "Ok let go to my office in back."

He get up and takes my hand. I feel a tingy in my hand that shoots down to my stomach. I feel butterflies in my stomach. I moan softly. I never felt this way before. When we get to the office door. He open the door for me and lets go of my hand to shut the door. To go to the chair and sit down"You can have the job but you are 20 so you will have to serve the drinks. I am going to be honest with you. I heard you moan and it was hot."

He come to the desk and sets on it with each step he take I feel my heart punding in my chest. "You can walk out the door if you want but I know we just met but I would like to get to know you better."

I blush so hard that I feel my whole face turn red.


	5. Chapter 5

AJ pov

6pm

After my interview I went home. Kaitlyn got home 30 minutes after I did, and I have not seen Madison since her interview. I will call her after work.

Kaitlyn told me she got her job, and I told her I got mine. We laughed and played xbox unitl I left. I parked my car in the parking lot next to a lot of motorcycles.

I grabed my back pack from my backseat and head to the front door. I see the bouncer from before, Kane. He looks up and see's me and waves me through the mob of people and says "Go in back and get ready you have 30 minutes till you go on."

He open's the door for me, and, as soon I get in Even graded my hand and say, "the owner wants a word with you before you go on."

He took me to me the manager's office. He pushs me in and closes the door.

My hair fall's down in my face. I push my hair out of my face and look up. I smile as I look into the shock face of Phillip. I run and jump in his arms and kiss him on the lips.

2 months earlier

New Jersey

I was at my apartment alone cause Kaitlyn and Madison were working all night. I am listening to music, dancing, and singing along to Lana Del Rey. I hear a noice from my open window in my bedroom. I turn around look out the window I see something going down the ally. I pull on my booty shorts and flip flop.

I go out the window and crawl down the drainage pipe until I get to ground level. I crouch behind a dumpster and, stick my head out to see what is going on.

I see two figures that are both male and fighting. The taller one pulls a gun out on the smaller one and says "Were is my fucking money? This is my last day in this state you had till today to give me my money. What you do not have it?."

The smaller one nods. The taller one shoots the smaller one in the head. I scream and run back to my window. I try to crawl back up to my window. I feel somebody push me in the window.

I land on my bed and, the tall man came in though the window after me. He lands on top of me and pins my hands over my head. I look up at him and he is really hot.

He has a brown shaved hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. He is wearing a biker gang cut over a black long sleeve button up shirt and black jeans. I feel a tingling in my hand that shoots down to my stomach.

"Oh my god, your a girl. How old are you?"

"Just turned 21 last week." I answer as our eyes lock.

Then he lower his head and kisses me. I kiss back and slowly close my eyes. He lets go of my hands and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He sit up with me in his lap and my arms still around him. He breaks our kiss and, I lick his lip ring. I don't feel scared in his arms but safe.

"What is your name?" I say while licking his lip ring. I wrap my legs around his waist.

"You can call me Phillip baby". He pulls off my shirt and grunts deep in his chest when he see's I'm not wearing anything under it. He take off his biker gang cut and shirt. I stare hungerly at his tattoos on his arms, neck, and hands. I run my hands slowly up from his hands, up his arms and back around his neck.

His hands on my waist go slowly up my hips, waist, stomach, ribs, and fiinally to my breast. When he touches my stomach I feel butterflies.

He lays me down, then lowers his head to one of my breasts. He put his month on my breast and sucks on my nipple. I half moan half giggle. The feel of his beard tickels my skin.

Then his hands are at my shorts unbottoning and unzipping them. I gasped as he pulled my shorts off with my flip flops. He lets go of my breast with a pop. He pulls his jeans and boxers down to his kneecaps.

'Wow he is hot, should I tell him I sill have my v-card? No I will let him find out.'

He bites down on my neck. Then sucks on it. I gasped loudly. I am digging my nails into his back. He pick up my hips and I wrap my legs around his waist. I look down his back.

'Wow he is got to be the hotest guy I have ever seen.'

I feel him at my entrance. I feel scared but he kisses my lips and I foreget about being scared. He lick my lower lip and I open my mouth for him. He put his tongue in my mouth. He meshing his tongue with mine. He enters me slowly. I brake our kiss and scream loudly at the sharp pain.

"How the hell did I hurt you baby?". He says while slowling pulling out of me.

I pull his head back down to mine to kiss him. I flip him on his back. I start riding him. He moves his hip with me. He flip me on my back and I giggled.

The next morning I wake up alone. I turn over and see something on my nightstand. I reach for and bring it to my face. It is a business cards. I says the name of a strip club in chicago and his name as the owner.


	6. Chapter 6

CM punk pov

now

I am shocked to see the girl I boink two months ago. I know I left in the ,middle of the night but I left her my card. I feel her lips on mine and I kiss her back. She wraps her legs around my waist and I feel my cock pulse to life. I grabed her ass one cheek in each hand. I could ot get her out of my head since I slept with her. I stiil can not believe she gave me her v-card it was the best sex of my life and all I can think about is fucking her brains out. She brakes the kiss and hops out of my arms. she gose to her backpack. She pulls out an envelope and back to me.

"This is for you open it when I leave this room. I got to get ready" She says sofly and puts the envelope in my hands and skips out of the room. I open the envelope and take out a folded up paper. I open that and it say "this is our" with a sonogram.

Aj lee pov

I am nervous of how Phillip will react to the news as I head back to the dressing room. I open the door and I am the only one in the room. I take off my cloths with shaking hands and stuff them in my backpack. I put on a black and blue mini tube dress that fits like a glove. I keep my boots on and look at myself in the mirror. I put my hand on my still flat stomach no bump yet.

"I hope he like this." I think to myself.

CM punk pov

I put the sonogram in my back pocket and go to the dressing room to talk to her. I look around to see noone around we do not open until 7pm. I open and close the door with shaking hand. I see her in front of the mirror with her hand on her stomach. She look like she is in deep though. She dose not notice me. I come up behind her and put both my hands on her stomach from behind her. Our eye lock in the mirror.

"I don't even know your name. What is it?" I say sofly while putting my head on top of hers.

"My name is Apirl but my stage name is Aj. What do you think of the baby?" She says while putting her hands over mine.

"I never really thought of me as a family man but now I know that I am going to have one I want it. You and I have to get to know each other. " She turns around in my arms and stands on her tipy toes kisses my neck tattoo. Something pop in my head.

"What did Even hird you as?" I ask while taking a deep breath trying to fight my lust building.

"Stripper" she says while bitting and sucking on my neck tat.

"Oh hell no one is seeing you naked but me." I pick her up and put her down on a chair next to the make up area. I grabed her hand and help stand her up. We head out the and I yell at the top of my lungs "Even". I hear running and he is in front of us now.

"What up man." Even says out of breath.

"April will not be a stripper but she will be our frist Go Go dancer"


	7. Chapter 7

Kaitlyn pov

I am home alone putting my clothes away in my closet. I am a little worryed about Madison for not coming back from her interview and how Apirl's man will recat to being a father. If he dose not want to be a father I will be there for her. I know they will call if they have any problems. I change my cloth into midnight blue tank top, black low rise boy cut short, and red tennis shoes. I deside to go for a run. I put my cell phoe in my bra and lock the front door.

30 minutes later

Some how I do not know why but I stop in front auto dealer that I applied at and got the job. I walk to the garage doors and notic that the lights are still on. The door are closed so i knock and the door open. It is Sheamus and he is smoking weed.

"What up hottie. You want to join me?" I shake my head yes and he hands me the joint. I have never done weed before. I try and cough. He take my hand and leads me into the garage and close the doors. He bring me to the office and close the door. I give him back the joint. He is still holding my hand and he pulls me closer to him.

"Open your mouth. Hot outfit by the way." I do and he takes a drag from the jont and blows it in my mouth. He lips almost touch mine. I start to laughing my head off.

"Oh my God I totally like my boobs. My boob are fake. Do you want to fell them?" I laugh when I notice him eyeing my boob. I take his hand and put it on my boob without waitting for him to answer me. I lock eye with him and he lower his head and kisses me. I moan at the feel of his lips and kiss him back. He deepend the kiss and pushs his tongue in my mouth. I close my eyes and his tongue plays with mine. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He put my back to the door and I wrap my around his shoulder locking my fingers in his hair. He breaks the kiss.

"Shit the joint" He say while dropping me on top of the joint.

"Ouch what the hell was that for?" I scream and jump to my feet. While touching my ass.

"I am so sorry daring Let me take a look at it.". He takes my hands and puts them on the door with my back to him. He get's down on his knees to get a better look.

"I am going to pull down your short to get a better look at it." I nod my head yes.

Sheamus pov

I look up to see her nodding her head yes. I take a deep breath and slow pull down her short and see a red mark. It is not bleeding whitch is good. I slowly get up and take the first aid kit out of the desk.

"what a nice ass" I think as I come back to her. I pull out ointment and put it on the burn.

"I will see you tomorrow." I say as I pull up her short up and put the ointment back in the first aid kit. She opens the door and leaves. I feel empy when she is gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Cm punk pov

I'm sitting at the bar taking slow drinks of my whisky when I suddenly see AJ take the slowly starts to sing "My Darkest Days, Save Yourself".

"This is our new girl AJ, and this is our first Go Go Dancer" The Dj says into his microphone. As I'm looking into her eyes, I can see she's a little nervous to be up there all alone.

The music start up, and she walks slowly to the pole. When she gets to the pole, she hooks her leg around it and spins. She climbs the pole, and as she slides down the pole she does a cart wheel. She lands on her feet then suddenly does the splits.

I can feel my jaw litterally hit the floor. I had no idea she was so flexible. She get to her knees and locks eyes with me. She flips her hair over her shoulder, and crawls to the end of the stage.

The men around the stage are throwing money and cheering for more. She stands back up, but as soon as she gets to the end of the stage, she does multiple backflips to the pole. She climbs the ploe again, but when she gets to the top of it she stays upside down and pulls her dress off.

She has nothing but a little pair of black see-through thong panties and a black push up bra. Then she slowly rights herself and goes down the pole until she can touch the ground. She suddenly jumps up and does the spilts as the song comes to a close.

"That was our new girl Aj lets give it up for her". The dj says in a deep raspy voice. The men and even a few women cheer and whistle. Apirl bows then leaves the stage; money and dress in hand. I am in awe and I can still feel my jaw touching the cement ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Madison Rayne pov

1 am

I have been at work working. Jeff taugh me everthing I need to know about being a waitress. It is closing time and everone is gone but Jeff and I. I am putting my tips in my coffin backpack. Jeff is close up the bar. I waitted at the bar for him. He said he walk me to my car. As soon as I close my backpack I feel arm wrap around my waist.

"You are the youngest chick I have ever went for since I turn 30. I am 33 now. Are you ok with age gap?" I nod my head and he turn me around in his arms. We lock eye and he lows his head to kiss me. I kiss back and he deepends the kiss. He push his tongue in my mouth. I moan into the kiss and put my tongue shyly into his mouth to lick the roof of his mouth.

"Wow that was hot." He says as he pulls away. He take my hand and leads me to the door. He opens it I walk ahead of him. He closes and locks the door. We walk hand and hand to my car.

Aj pov

1 am

I was on stage two time tonight. Phillip kept a close eye me tonight. he would not let me give lap dancing or go in the private room. So he had me take drink order from customers and vips. I am putting the last of my tip in my coffin purse. I am in the dress room. Waitting for Phillip he wants to take me home on his motorcycle and see my place. I puttimg my hair up in a bun. I turn around and see Phillip in the doorway eyeing me up and down.

"Hey babe You ready?" I nod

"Kane is going to lock up." he says "I have two roommates Do you want to meet them?" I say nervously "Yes" with that he take my hand and leads me out the place. He take me to his motorcycle. His bike is a black harley davidson motorcycle with the headlight in a shape of a skull. The wind hit me and I start shivering. He take off and hands me his black hoodie. He helps me put it on. I coves me to my knees.

"Wow you look hot in my cloths need to have you were more of my shirts." He lift me up and kisses me on the lips lightly leave me wanting more. He hands me the helmet. He helps me put it on.

"This will be the frist time I am on a motorcycle. " I say shyly while batting my eye. I straddle the motorcycle and he gets on. I wrap my leg around his waist and my arms around his waist. I kiss and suck on his neck.

"Babe I can not concentrate when you do that." He grunts and start the motorcycle. I give him directions where to go.

25 minutes later

We are at my apartment building and he park the motorcycle. He turn it off and I kiss his neck before I hop off. I take off his helmet.

"We are on the frist floor" I take his hand and he laces his fingers with mine as I lead him into the building. When we get to my door I unlock it and open the door. I pull him inside into the livingroom. We stop dead in our tracks as we see Kaitlyn and some tall red hair man on the couch kissing. She is on his lap with her top off and in walks Madison with some blue hair guy. They come see what we are looking at.


	10. Chapter 10

Cm punk pov

I turn around to see Jeff walking in with some chick, that I think is Apirl's roommate. The other is on the couch with Sheamus with her shirt off and braless.

"Having fun Kaitlyn" Apirl says while laughing.

The girl next to Jeff giggles. The women on Sheamus jumps off of him and, runs into what I think is her room and slams the door. We all start to laugh.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sheamus asks while still sitting on the couch.

'Trying to hide his boner, no doubt', I think to myself.

"Well I am here, cause my chick lives here". I speak up, while wrapping my arm around Apirl's shoulder.

"Shes not going to be another one of your one night stands is she?" He asks me. Apirl looks up at me with a concerned look on her face.

"No, she is going to me my old lady. In fact I have some news I want to tell you guys at our next meeting, but since you are all here." I take a deep breath and say "Apirl is pregnent with my child".

"You better not hurt her, because she is one of my best friends." Her roommate speaks up.

"I will not hurt her, unless she want me to give it to her rough later". I smirk as Apirls face turns bright pink.

"Oh my god. Why did you say that? I am going to take a shower" She brushes a light kiss to my lips and skips off to what I think is her room.

'I will have to check that room later' I think to myself.

"Well I have to do the same". Apirl's roommate thats next to Jeff says and then leaves the room.

"Well now that we are alone, tell me how you met Apirl." Sheamus asks me.

Jeff shuts the door. I sit down in a big over stuffed chair and Jeff gets on the couch as far way from Sheamus as he can get. I tell them what went down.

"Do you think she told her roommates about you killing someone?" Jeff asks speaking for the frist time sice he walked in.

"I don't know. I was going to ask when I get some alone time with her." I say while looking at the bedroom doors. They are still closeed. I hear showers going.

"You get back to me on that. How old is she anyway? She looks 14," Sheamus say

"She's 21. This will be the frist time I am seeing a chick this young. She works for me now, but I will not allow her to give lap dances, or go in the private rooms with any guy. I do not want her to touch another guy or another guy touch her. Just thinking about it make me pissed. So who is staying, and who is going? I know I want to stay. So which room is which chicks? Cause at this point I have no fucking idea which room is Apirls." I say while standing up.

"Not a clue. Let's wait till someone comes out" Jeff say while Sheamus nodds.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff Hardy pov

I see a door open and in walks Madison. Her hair is dripping wet and she's not wearing make up. She is wearing sexy lingerie: black lace strapless babydoll with a red bow on it and barefoot. He hair is left down and wet. My jaw drops and I run to her.

"Cover up, we are leaving now, and grab your car keys" I say while taking off my black leather jacket. She takes it goes in her room grabes her car keys and put the jacket on.

"Can I have the keys to the club house up over your auto dealer?" I ask Sheamus, he hands me the keys. I take Madison's hand and leaves.

"Make sure you lock up too" Sheamus say while I head out with Madison.

Sheamus pov

"So who will come out next?"

As I say that Kaitlyn comes out wearing red leopard sexy lingerie and barefoot. Her hair is put up in a pony tail. My jaw, I swear, is on the ground and Kaitlyn heads towards me.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you two, and go to Apirl's room now." Phillip say while getting up and going to Apirl's room. I watch Kaitlyn climb on top of my lap.

CM punk pov

I knock on Apirl's door and open the door when she yells "Come in". I close her door and turn around to see Apirl coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a huge white towel. It covers her from the top of her breasts to her knees. She looks up at me with wide eye.

"What up baby mama? Looking hot, but you would be hotter without that towel". I say while walking towars her. She stops me in my tracks.

"Stop. I want to put your sweatshirt back on, and get something to eat." She says while putting her hand out in a little stop movement.

She walks to her bed whitch I notice is all in black. My favorite color. She slowly takes off the towel and I get a side view of her. All that run's through my head is having her again.

I come up behind her, just as she slides her hands through the arms of the sleaves of the sweatshirt I loned her. She stops trying to zip it up as I feel her stomach.

"Wait," I say, while putting one hand on her stomach.

"How is my little guy going to fit in here? Your so small." I say while rubbing and looking at her stomach very lovingly.

"You want a boy! So do I! Oh My God!" She cheers while jumping up and down. When she did that her breasts accidently pop out of her top. I look down from behind her, and eye her tits like a straved man ready to pounce on her.

I turn her around to face me and get down on my knees. I pull her to me and put my month on her nipple. I lick then suck on her nipple. She moans loudly and runs her fingers through my shaved head bring my head closer to her. I feel my cock pulsing in my jeans. One of my arms stays around her while the other is on her stomach.

"I need to eat or I will get sick. And I do not want to puke on your head while you are eatting me." She says while pulling my head away.

'What a way to lose a boner' I think to myself. While looking down at my crotch.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean Ambrose (35) (mairred Britani Knight also known as Paige)

Seth Rollins (33) (engaged Kelly Kelly)

Roman Reigns (30) (girlfriend Taeler Hendrix)

Paige Sky (21) (mairred Dean Ambrose)

(sister Velvet Sky)

Kelly Love (22) (engaged Seth Rollins)

(sister Angelina Love)

Taeler Hemme (20) ( boyfriend Roman Reigns)

(sister Christy Hemme)


	13. Chapter 13

Next day noon

Sheamus pov

"I know you all are wondering why I called you all here today". I take a deep breath and look around the room. We are all sitting at a huge oak table that has Hell's Demons craved into the table. I am sitting at the head of the table.

"Frist off I want to welcome back our brother Alex Shelley from his honeymoon". Everyone claps; even me. Alex smiles and I look at him with a stright face.

"I have some news Alex. You know your Velvet's little sister Paige. Well her husband Dean Ambrose wants to join us". Everyone turns to Alex.

"What the fuck. I had no idea." Alex says with a shocked face. I turn to face Even.

"Even your, now wife, Angelina. Her little sister Kelly's fiancee Seth Rollins wants to join us". Everyone now turns to Even.

"What the hell" Even yells with a shocked face as well. I turn and face Bobby.

"Bobby your wife's Christy. Well her little sister Taeler's boyfriend Roman Reigns what to join as well". I say

"What the fuck is going on?" Bobby yells as he stands up and his chair falls over.

"I want you all to call your women now, and get them here. Close your business. We need everyone here. They better be here in two hours." I turn to Jeff and CM.

"I even want your chicks here. I want everyone to meet and get along. Meeting over" I pick up and bang the mallet on the table.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff Hardy pov

Everyone is pushing each other out of the way to get to the door. When I finlly make it out the door, I see everyone on there cell phones.

I pull out mine and call Ryback at my bar to tell him to close down and get his ass here. I head to the first door on the right and open it to see Madison laying naked under the covers, still sleeping. So I close the door so soom noise is blocked out.

'Wow she can sleep through anything. I must have really worn her out last night" I think to myself with a smirk. We made love four times during the night in different positions.

"Honey, get up and take a shower". I say while shaking her up. She opens her eyes slowly.

"The only thing I have to wear is the nightee from last night." She says in a soft voice.

"Just go take a shower and I will take care of it. There's a spear tooth brush in there for you to use, and a comb too". I say as I leave the room. I see CM heading towards the stairs.

"Wait, CM can you pick up a pair of pants for Madison since you are going to her apartment." I say while runing to catch up with him.

"Yeah sure man" CM says and turns to go down the stairs.

Cm Punk

I head downstairs and out the door after talking to Jeff. I head to my bike and get on.

"CM, wait I'll go with you. Just let me get on my bike and you can lead the way." I turn around and see Sheamus. I start my bike and wwait for him to get on his. I reach into my back pocket and take out my black bandanna. I put it on under my helmet.

30 minutes later

We make it to the girl's apartment building, and we both park our bikes at the same time.

"I need you and Jeff to make a drop and pick up. Without your chicks. So drop off Apirl at the clubhouse and pick up Jeff". He says while walking into the building. Sheamus is ahead of me and when we get to there door. He knocks and Kaitlyn opens the door. She pulls Sheamus inside and shut's the door in my face.

'What the Hell,' I think to myself. 'She must not have seen me' I think to myself. So I knock this time, and Apirl answers the door. She is wearing my sweatshirt and black yoga pants. He hair is left down and she has on black sandles.

"Oh my god! Hi baby! I'm making lunch. Would you like to come in?" she says while opening the door for me. I enter and close the door behind me. I follow her into the kitchen. I look around and don't see Kaitlyn or Sheamus.

"They in her room?" I ask while sitting at the table in the middle of the room. The kitchen's connected to the living room and see no one in there.

"Yes she draged him into her room. Are you hungry? I'm making alot." she asked me while going to the counter and continuing making her sandwhiches.

"Yeah, sure". I say while eyeing her ass as it moves with her every movement. I hear noses from Kaitlyn's room. Like a bed hitting the wall and moaning. The tv is not on so I know it is them.

Apirl stops what she is doing and turns around. Her and I laugh. She put a big stack of sandwitchs in front of me. She sets out to put away the food in the counter. When she comes to sit down.

"Where you expecting a army, honey?" I joke while eyeing the sandwhiches. I grab one and eat. She giggles and does the same.

"No I just get really hungrey".


	15. Chapter 15

Sheamus pov

While at the club house

Jeff and Cm are gone they went to take care of business. I'm watching over Apirl, Madison, and my girl Kaitlyn while the guys are gone.

The old ladys are treating them like dirt. Christy, Velvet, and Angelina will not give the them the time of day. They make sure to keep there hubbys' away from them. This is not how I saw this going.

So I put Apirl, Madison, and my girl Kaitlyn in the meeting room with Kane and Ryback there just in case. I see Kaitlyn come out of the room. She walks towards me.

"Where is the bathroom?" she asks me as soon as she is infront of me.

"The door right next to the room you came out of". I answser. Velvet steps up to her when she turns around. But Kaitlyn doesn't back down and inch or show fear.

"We don't need any crow eaters here. So you can take you and the other bitches with you when you leave." She said while pointing to the stairs. I was about to say something or at least go get Velvet's hubby when.

"Oh, so my friends and I are bitches now. The only bitches I see here, is your friends and you. If I wanted any of your husbands, I would have already had them."with that being said, Kaitlyn walked away from a stuned-faced Velvet to the bathroom. She slams the door with so much force that the door rocks on it hinges.

Jeff hardy pov

cheak point

CM and I are at the waiting point, seeing if the russian mob leader will show up. A few of Jeff's crew members show up. It's is supposed to be simple.

We hand them 5 key loads of pot and they hand us the money. So here we are, on ours bikes, just waiting. I light up a cigarette. Cm turns to look at me. I know he doesn't like cigarettes, but I only smoke when I'm nervous.

"So your going to be a daddy congratulations. Are you going to marry her?" I ask while puffing up my cigarette.

"Not sure. I was thinking about asking her to move in with me. I will not ask her for a few weeks" he says but then stops when we hear a truck pull up. They give us a suitcase, and we give them a backpack full of drugs.

Aj pov

While at the club house

Madison and I are talking to the bouncers. When Sheamus comes in, he leaves the door open.

"I need you all to leave but Apirl" He say they all get up but Madison.

"Why dose Apirl need to stay? Are you going to hurt her?" She says while I am in total shock. I do not know what is going on.

"Just leave, this is between me and Apirl" He says to one of the bouncers and takes and leaves with her.

Sheamus closes the door and locks it. I start to shake, and he get the grabage next to him and hands it to me. I puke in it and he sits down next to me.

"First, I want to say congratulations on the baby. I do not mean to scare you but, I have to ask you some thing. Did you tell your roommate or anyone that you saw Cm kill someone?'" He looks inot my eyes to see if I will lie to him.

"Thank you, and no" I say truthfully and softly.

"Good girl, and never will tell anyone?" I shake my head no.

"Good now I have something for you." He stands up and gets a wrap gift.

I open it slowly and take the top off the box. It is a biker cut that say property on top in the middle there logo and on the bottom Vice President's girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Paige Ambrose pov

in there new apartment

I just get out of the shower and was drying my long black hair. I curl my hair and leave it down. I put on a mini black dress, which was hanging on the door. I put my black wedge heel bootie on. I put on light make up on.

Then I open the door to see my husband laying down on our bed with our 2 year old daughter. Mandy was laying down next to him sound asleep. I swear, she can sleep through anything. She has his blonde color hair but my drown eyes.

"Wow honey looking sexy," he whispers while eyeing me up and down. After 2 years of marrage he still can make me blush like we are first dating. We started dating when I was 18, but got marred when I was 20. He was my frist kiss and I gave him my v-card. He gets up and walks around the bed. He stop when he is in front of me.

"God I can't wait to take this dress off you later, and fuck the shit out of you" he whispers in my ear and I moan.I love his dirty talk.

He licks my lips and I open my mouth for his tongue. Our tongues play together for a while until he pulls away. He leave me panting and wanting more.

"I have to take a shower now and get ready for the day". He says while picking up his clothes, then he slaps my ass before he enters the bathroom.

Kelly Love

in there new apartment (across the hall from Ambroses)

Seth steps out of the shower with me wraped around him. My legss around his waist and my arms around his neck. We are both exhausted and panting. He vary lightly sets me on my feet.

"Wow babe three different positions" He says while getting dressed. I smile and blush. I put on a blue mini dress and blue knee high platform wedge boots. I curl my long blonde and put it up in a pony tail. I brush my teeth. We have been together for 5 years. We got engaged last week. He asked me to marry him over a candle lit dinner. In the middle of the dinner our son jump up on my lap and gave me the ring in a box. While Seth got down on one knee.

"I am going to cheak on Mars" I say to Seth and kiss him lightly on the lips. Seth grabes my ass. Mars is our 3 years old son. He look just like Seth but he has my eyes. I walk out the door whitch go into our bedroom. I go to Mars room whitch is right next door to ours. I open his door and see him on the ground playing with his train. I drop to the ground next to him.

"What toys do you want to bring with us honey?" I say to Mars while playing with his hair.

"not yet mama" he says in a cute little boy voice that melts my heart each time I hear him talk while kissing my cheak. He go and starts putting toys in a bag. He is wearing all black.

Taeler Hemme

in there new apartment (next door to Ambroses)

I turn over in bed. I pull my red hair out of my face to face the clock on our red nightstand. Jump of of bed at the time.

"Roman honey wake up it is almost time to go. The girls and the kids are taking our SUV. While you guys are taking the bikes." I say while shaking him awake. He open his dark brown eyes and jumps out of bed. We both jump in the shower at the same time. I wash his body and hair. he dose mine but while he dose mine he try to make it sexural but i shake my head no.

"Ah come on babe." he say while washing my boobs.

"We will be even more late if we fuck again honey" I say with a half moan at the feel of his hands on me. We rince eachother and get out. He get a towel and rubs me down and I do the same for him. I go back in our bedroom and put on red tube dress and red Heel Less Wedge Bootie With Studs. i brush my red hair and leave it down. I put on red eye liner and and red lip stick on. I set on the bed and wait for Roman to finsh getting ready. When he is finsh he is wearing all black baggy jeans, shirt, socks, and shoes. He helps me up and and puts his arm around my shoulders. We lack our fingers together. We walk to the front door. He locks it and we head downstair. When we get down stairs we see Dean kissing Paige with there little girl sound sleep in Paige's arms. Dean then kiss the top little girl's head. Then at my red SUV I see Kelly and Seth putting the carsets in my SUV. She and Kelly has a spear key to my SUV. They are my best friends. When we get to my red 1999 Chevrolet Tracker suv. Roman kisses me lightly.

"See you at the club house We will show you were to go just follow us" He say. He opens the diverside door for me. I nod and hop in. He kisses my hand and go to his bike. I shut my door and start it.


	17. Chapter 17

Madison Rayne pov

I go to pound on the door, but Rayback pulls me away from it. Over the loud music I hear the sound of motorcycles. I think it's Jeff, and Apirls man Phillip.

So I run to the stairs and down them to the garage doors. I stop inside the garage doors when I see it's not them, but three motorcycles with a dark suv. I drop to my knees when I see Roman Reigns park and get off his bike. I feel my heart sink to my feet.

'Oh no, please don't see me' I think to myself.

Roman Reigns is my cheating ex. I caught him with Taeler Hemme 2 years ago. He was my frist everything.

Kaitlyn pov

I come out of the bathroom to see Madison running for the stairs. I walk to the stirs to see her still running down them this time.

"That's right, you and your bitch friends should leave." I hear from the same chick from earlier.

I flip her the bird. My curiosity about what is going on with Madison is overwelmeaning.

I head down the stairs after Madison. I see her stop dead in her tracks and drops to her knees. I go to and kneel down, and wrap my arms around her. She is shaking.

"What is it, Madison?" I ask her.

She say nothing but points. My eyes follow her pointer finger I get up and look out the little window. It lands on a guy getting off a motorcycle.

I recognize him right away. It's Madison's cheating asshole ex-boyfriend Roman Reigns. After she found him in bed with Taeler, she gave her self a make over. She went from blonde hair to a brunette, and she got a good boob job. We actually got our boobs done together.

"Oh no, lets get you up stairs before he see us." I lead her back up the stairs and I see the guy with the name tag Rayback and go to him.

"Can you put Madison in a room please?" I ask him. He nods, and takes her into a room 3 doors from the bathroom.

"Bitch take a hint and leave with your sluts" The chick that has been talking smack says.

I snap and get in her face. I punch her as hard as I can square in the nose. I feel her nose break. She falls back on her ass and I see tears form her eyes. Blood is running down her face in rivers.


	18. Chapter 18

Sheamus pov

I see tears form in Aprils eyes as she hugs me.

"Thank you, so much" Aprils says, while hugging me.

"No problem. I want you to put it on as soon as Cm gets here". I say, but break the hug when I hear yelling coming from outside the door. I get up from my chair and see April about to do the same thing.

"No. April stay in here and I will check it out. I do not want anything to happen to you or the baby," I say. she nods and sits back down. I would feel like shit if she got hurt while I was assinged to protect her.

I head to the door and open it. I close the door securely behind me. I am shocked at what I see. I see Kane holding Kaitlyn from Velvet, and Velvet on the ground, with her husband Alex, trying to stop her nose from bleeding. My shock turns to laughing as I walk to Kane and Kaitlyn.

"You can let her go Kane. I will take it from here. Turn off the music to, while you are at it". Kane goes and turns off the music.

I wrap my arm around Kaitlyn's shoulders. I feel her automatically clam down. She looks up at me with a frown. I just smile down at her.

"Kaitlyn my dear, can you get April and Madison for me? I have news for everyone".

Madison Rayne pov

I hear a knock on the door. I go and open the door and see Kaitlyn and April.

"Sheamus wants us out here," Kaitlyn says while dragging me and April over to were the others are.

We stop next to Sheamus. Kaitlyn wraps her arms me and April. One arm around April's shoulders and the other around my waist. I feel really nervous when I suddenly hear foot steps coming up the stairs.

I have not seen him since I walked in on him in bed with Taeler. I hope he doesn't recognize me. I look down at at what I am wearing. It's the nightee from last night with blue yoga pants and no socks or shoes. I look at Kaitlyn's outfit. She is wearing a back sundress that ties behind her neck and red gladiator sandals with gemstones. April is wearing a sweatshirt and black yoga pants with platform high-tops.

"Come join us" Sheamus says as people come up the stairs.

I see two couples come up the stairs and 2 kids, that I have no idea about. Then Roman and Taeler hand in hand. He has short hair now, up to his chin. One of the new chicks with black hair sees the chick that Kaitlyn punched and attempts to run, but with her heels being so high, she whines up walking.

"WOW," is all I can think to myself as I hold back a laugh.

"What the fuck happen to my sister?" The black hair chick says, as she gets on her knees.

"Language honey," the man with blonde hair says.

He has a litle girl in his arms. He comes up behind the chick with black hair. Sheamus comes up behind us to Kaitlyn. So he can be near her.

I hear more sets of feet comming up the stairs. I see Jeff and April's man. I walk to Jeff when I get to him he wraps his arms around my waist. We walked together to the others.

"I would like everyne to meet the new hang arounds Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns," he say while pointing at each one of them, while ignoring the black hair chick. That is pissed now and I noticed that Apirl and her man are nowhere to be seen. I look over at Roman and noticed that he is looking at me but has no idea who I am.


	19. Chapter 19

Aj pov

Without anybody noticing, Phillip pulls me into the room I was just leaving. He closes the door behind us, and starts kissing me hard. I kiss him back and close my eyes. He breaks our kiss to drop the suitcase he was caring on the table. He sees my gift on the table, and opens it and pulls out the cut.

"Did Sheamus do this?" he asks in aw. I nod and bite my lower lip. He unzips the sweatshirt he gave me. He sees that I 'm not wearing anything underneath it.

"Damn, I love your body".

My heart flip-flops in my chest as he says the word love. I know we are not at that stage of our relationship yet, but it would be nice to hear it.

He bends me over the table and pulls down my pants. He slowly alings at my entrance and pushes into me. He then starts to slowly thrust into me hard and deep. I start pushing my hips into him and dig my nails into the wood of the desk.

"I need this baby," he says with grunt. I bite my lower lip to keep from screaming.

Roman Reigns pov

I have not met the VP or the Secretary yet. The Vice President seems to have disapeared somewere. I look around the room, but my eye seems to stop on the same chick everytime. She is hanging on the Secretary's arm. He has his arm around her waist.

She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She has big, obvious fake tits. She looks hot, but don't let Taeler hear me say that, she would kill me in a heartbeat for it.

The chick face looks familiar but for the life of me, I can't place her face. I turn my head and see Taeler talking with her sister. I walk slowly to the Secretary and his chick.

"Hey, Dude, I am Roman Reigns," I say when I am infront of them.

Her man seems not to notice the look of horror on her face. He shakes my hand while still holding his chick in his other arm.

"Jeff, and this beautiful chick next to me, is Madison" he say whiling at his chick but he sees a look of horror on her face.

"What is it Kitten?" he asks her.

Madison slaps me as hard as she can. That's when I remember who the chick is. She is one of my ex's. I am too shocked to move.

"What happen to you Madison?" I ask, just as Taeler comes up behind me.

"Bitch, you have no right to lay a hand on my man" Taeler says whiling gettin in her face.

"It's Madison," I say when I turn my head to Taeler.

Cm punk pov

I hear the music turn off. I hear stuff being thrown around, from ouside the door.

"Stay here," I say to Apirl as I pull my boxers and jeans up. I fix my clothes. I kiss her lightly on the lips before heading towards the door. One last look at her, and she is pulling her pants up.

She looks wiped out. I open the door, and see that all hell has broken loose. All the woman are fighting with eachother while the men are trying to stop them.

All I see is hair tugging, slapping, and punching. I know it's getting bad, when I see Madison pull out a chunk of Christy's hair. Then I hear a loud slap, as Kaitlyn slaps Paige across the face. He cheek immediatly goes pitch red.

"Rayback, get the kids in a room now! And stay with them!" Sheamus yells at Rayback. Rayback automatically picks up the kids and put them in a room.

Madison is still taking on Taeler and Christy. Kaitlyn is fighting Velvet, while Paige is standing there shocked holding her bruising cheek.

I immediatly go into the nearest bathroom and fill a bucket with cold water. I fill it to the brim, and walk over to the girls. While they are still occupied with eachother and don't notice me, I dump the water on them.

They all scream and let go of eachother. Make-up is going down there faces and hair is sticking to it. They all look like wet dogs.


	20. Chapter 20

John Cena (chief of police but want to stop the biker gang 33)

(wife Mickie James)

Randy Orton (cop but informs for the gang)

(single 32)

Mickie James (24 stay at home wife)

(hubby John Cena)


	21. Chapter 21

Sheamus pov

I separated the girls, and told everyone that was not involved to leave. Kaitlyn, Velvet, Paige, Dean, and Alex and I were the only ones left in the room. We are all sitting around a table. Rayback is still taking care of the kids.

"We are going to talk this shit out. What the fuck was that all about?" I say while looking around the table. No one says anything.

"No one want to say anything. Fine then, I will talk. I know Velvet started it, and she just had to get her sister involved. Then they had to hipe up the drama. Alex, get your bitch in check, because we do not need this shit. You can all leave now" I say. Alex get up, and angerly drags Velvet out of the room and leave the clubhouse.

CM punk pov

I am sitting at the bar on a stool with Apirl in my lap, with one arm around her waist. She is wearing the cut Sheamus gave her. She has only two buttons of it buttoned. No bra, which I love. Sitting around us is Madison, Jeff, Christy, Bobby, Taeler, and Roman.

"I want to know how you all know eachother. Start at the begining Madison," I say while look at Madison, who looks a little scared. She has a fat lip and a bruised cheek. Christy has a cut on her cheek that is still bleeding, and Taeler has a black eye that barely opens.

"Well, Roman is my ex boyfriend that cheated on me with Taeler" She says a little out of breath. She take a beep breath and lets it out slowly.

"Have you been holding a grudge?" Jeff asks Madison.

"No, but seeing them again just brings back all the hurt feelings" Madison says while giving Jeff sad eyes.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Jeff asks in an angry voice.

"No, I have feeling for you," she says while taking his hand but he quickly pulls his hand away. She automatically has a hurt look in her eyes. April starts to tense up.

"Madison, I need time to think this over. I will call you later," Jeff says as he gets up and head down the stairs. Madison immediatly brust into tears, and Apirl hops off my lap. She wraps her arms around Madison trying to comfort her.

"The rest of you can leave, but no more starting shit." I say to the others. The others leave without a word.


	22. Chapter 22

Sheamus pov

20 minutes later

Kaitlyn and Apirl are in a room claming Madison down, while CM and I are putting in a safe. Kane and Rayback are picking up the place. Just as I am shutting the safe and locking it Kane walks in.

"The chief is down stairs. He wants a word with you." he says

"Oh come on man, I do not need this shit now," I say pissed while standing up.

"I will come with you," CM says while walking behind me. I nod and just as we get down to the garage door, I see Chief Cena outide the door. Trying to get a look on the inside. We open the garage doors.

"Can we help you with something chief?" I ask as we step out.

"Yes. We have had a few complaints of loud music and fighting." He says in an annoyed voice.

"As you can hear, no music" I say with a half laugh. I hear a noise behind us. I look over my shoulder and see Apirl.

"Aww hell," I think to myself. She slowly walks up to us. I tap CM on the shoulder. He looks at me and I nod behind us.

"Fuck," he says out loud as he sees Apirl.

"Who is that behind you?" The chief asks. Apirl slowly makes her way to us, until she's standing next to CM. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close. So close that it kind of looks like they are joined.

"My god Phillip. She has got to be 16. I can take you in for that. Young lady dose your parents know where you are?" He says in an angry voice, but when he asks Apirl that his voice softens. He goes to pulls out his handcuffs. I was about to speak up, but Apirl beats me to it.

"I am 21 years old and my parents died when I was 18 in a car accident. I have been on my own since then." She says softly.

"I need ID then" chief Cena says while eyeing her. She nods and leave us. When she is gone chief Cena turn to CM.

"You know if she is lieing, I will take you in no problem. It's no skin off my hide." He says while glaring daggers and clenching his fists.

CM punks pov

Cena has pushed the wrong buttons with me. I am pissed.

"Why would she lie in all the time i have known her she has yet to lie. You say what you want about me but leave Apirl out of this. Just like I leave your wife out of it" I see him getting mad at the mention.

"Don't you dear bring up my wife cock sucker" He yells

"Really man! I do not swing that way. I love the ladys too much" i say and stop talking when Apirl skips to my side. She hand her ID to Cena. Cena take it and goes to his car. I pull Apirl back to my side. Cena Come back hands her ID and she puts it in her purse.

"Before I go young lady you should really ask yourself if those are the people for you" He say and walks away to his car. He get in and leave.

"Asshole" I say under my breath. Apirl hear and laughs.


	23. Chapter 23

Madison Rayne pov

I must have passed out, because when I wake up, I feel arms around me. I turn to see Kaitlyn cuddling with me. As slowly as I can not to wake her up, I peal her arm from around me and get off the bed. I turn and see she is still sleeping.

I tip toe to the door. I open and close it very softly. I turn around and see Kane and Ryback cleaning up. I walk to Ryback.

"Do you think you could take me to Jeff's place? I feel really bad about what happen between us. Please," I plead with him.

"Yeah, sure. But only because your a sweet girl. He is lucky to have you. But if things do not work out with you two. I would pick you up in a heart beat" He says in a confident voice.

Jeff hardy pov

I am sitting on a black beat up couch and thinking about what happened today, with my pitbull Creature, laying cross my lap. He is all grey with a white a spot on his chest.

I keep looking at my TV, which is off, thinking it will somehow give me the answers I need. Nothing is happening though. I know I screwed up.

'I should go to her,' I think to myself. I look down at Creature.

"Do you want to meet someone and help me win her back?"

As soon as I ask him, his ears perk up and he jumps off my lap. He then runs to the door and starts barking at it. I grab his black leash off the side of the couch, and attach it to his black spike collar.

I pull open the door, but stop at what I see at my front door. It's Madison. She has a fat lip and a bruised cheek. Her hair is a mess, but in my eyes she still looks gorgeous. I feel a jerk, and that's when I remember Creature. He jumps on her and barks which is weird, since he hardly likes anyone.

"Hey, I think we need to talk".

She walks past me into my house. I close the door, and I turn around to see her sit down on my couch. I let go of Creature's leash. He runs to the couch and jumps it to lay across Madison's lap. She pets the top of his head and kisses his nose.

"Well I know I hurt you but-" I cut her off mid sentence with a kiss.

"I know I am sorry. Creature get down". I say inbetween kisses and the dog automatically jumps down.

I lay Madison down on the couch. She wraps her legs around my waist and her hands in my hair. Creature barks at us.

"Come on, boy. I need this, go play" I say while sitting up, and pulling Madison with me. Madison is straddling me and kissing my neck. He barks again.

"Let's go to your room and have make up sex," Madison wispers in my ear while bitting my earlobe, and grinding herself against me.

I pick her up and walk down the hall to my room with her. I open the door and lay her down on the bed. Creature follows us all the way to the room and tries to go inside too. I get up from the bed and pull him out of the room and close the door in his face. He starts to barke and jump on the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Sheamus pov

While Apirl and Cm are dealing with the cop, I sneak up the stairs. As I head up the stairs I see Madison and Rayback head down the stairs.

"Take the back door. A cop is by the front door," I tell them. Rayback nods as they walk by me.

When I get to the top of the stairs, I head to the room I know Kaitlyn is in. I open the door slowly and peak in. I see her sound asleep. I go in the small room and close the door softly.

'She just had to pick the smallest bed out of all three the rooms,' I think to myself.

I pick her up slowly, as if not to wake her. I lay down with her on top of me. She cuddles into my chest. I bearly fix myself on the bed, and my legs goes past the end of the bedpost.

Paige Ambrose

(Ambroses apartment)

I can tell when my huddy is mad. When he is mad he does not talk. Right now he is not talking. As soon a as I close the door to Mandy's room, I put her in there to play with her toys. Dean drags me into our room. He closes the door and turns on the stereo which is set to play My darkest days. He turns up the volume knob so the music is blearing.

"I do not want Mandy to hear me yelling or swearing. That's why the music is on. Sit on the bed Paige."

I walk to the bed and sit down. I know not to mess with Dean when he is mad, so I stay quite.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Why did you start that fight? Just 'cause your sister wants to fight, does not mean you have to too. You have Mandy to think about. She dose not need to see her mom that way.". He says while sitting next to me. I feel bad now and begain to cry in my hands.

"Oh honey, no. Everything is going to be ok. You just have to think before you act." He says while pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. He starts rocking me.

"If anyone should come home beat up, it should be be me. Not you. You know I love you." He pulls my hands away from my face and kisses me. I feel the same spark, that I keep feeling everytime he kisses me. I kiss him back slowly.


	25. Chapter 25

CM punk pov

After Cena leaves, I look down at Apirl in my arms. I feel so proud of her. I like how she feels in my arms; it just feel so right.

"Do you want to come home with me?" I ask her while putting one of my hands in her hair.

I pull her head back and kiss her hard. She kisses me back, and I break the kiss when I think of something. I throw her over my shoulder and carry her back inside and up the stairs. I head to the door I think Sheamus is in, but before entering I slap Apirl's ass as hard as I can. She lets out a loud squeal. With both her hands she slaps my ass. I open the door and see Sheamus laying down with Kaitlyn on his chest.

"Wakey, wakey Sheamus. I need a word with you." I say rather loudly.

Sheamus looks up at me pissed 'cause I woke up Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn hops off him and Sheamus gets up. He follows me out.

"This better be good," he says still mad

"I have an idea for tonight. Since you own that house in Milwaukee, with no neighbors, and your land is so huge. We can host a fight night there tonight." I say while letting Apirl down.

She tries to move away from me, but I pull her back to my side. I wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"That is a good idea, and I can even barbecue" He smiles.


	26. Chapter 26

Aj pov

"Phillip, drop me off at my apartment. I want to pack a bag for tonight 'cause we are spending the night at Sheamus's house."

Phillip goes to his place to get his car and pack a bag. He kisses me before he leaves.

20 Minutes later

"No, Phillip".

I am pacing my room when I hear the front door open. I run to the door thinking it's Phillip, but stop in my tracks when I see Kaitlyn and Sheamus walk in.

"Dammit," I say while ploping down on the couch and punching a pillow.

"What is it honey?" Kaitlyn says as sweetly as she can

She walks to me and stops when she is in front of me. She scrunches up her nose when she watches me punch the pillows.

"Phillip's not here yet." I answer in a depressed voice

"How long ago did he leave you?" she asks me. Still in the sweet voice.

"20 Minutes, my God. Where the hell is he?" I yell and throw the pillow that I punched. But instead of hitting the wall. It hits Sheamus in the face.

"I am so sorry". I say while laughing.

"It's OK," he says.

"Do you want me and Sheamus to stay with you. Just until Phillip gets here?" Kaitlyn asks.

"No, you two go on ahead. I will play Mortal Kombat until he gets here." I say while getting up to start the x-box.

"Are you sure?" She asks me

"Yeah," I say, and she hugs me and I hug her back.

20 Minutes later

Still no Phillip.

I have been pigging out on chips. Two 'family' size Doritoes with a big jar of hot salsa. I love spicy food and it seems so does my little one.

I pause when I remember that I still have his card that he left me. From our frist time together.

I run to my room and go to my black night stand, and I pull out the drawer. I pick up my cell phone and his business card. I look it over but see no cell phone number.

I hear the door open and run to the door while closing my eyes. While in my mind, thinking it's Phillip. I jump up into the mans arms.

"Aj, what the hell are you doing?" I hear an angry Madison say.

I open my eyes slowly to a confused Jeff. I jump down off of him.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. I was waiting for Phillip, and I heard the door open. So I thought it was him, but no." I say while backing away from them.

I slowly go back in my room. I slam my door in embaressment. I go to sit on my bed and pick up my pillow. I scream in it.

"It's ok Apirl. Just don't do it again." I hear Madison though the door yell to me.

"Ok. Good to see you and Jeff are doing fine." I yell back as I lay my pillow back on my bed.

5 Minutes later

Madison and Jeff left a few minutes ago. Now I am getting more and more worried. I take a shower to calm my nerves. As soon as I get out of the shower I wash myself off with a towel.

I notice that it is now dark. I brush my hair and teeth. As I am all alone now, I decide to walk out of mine and Kaitlyn's shared bathroom.

I walk out the door that goes to my bedroom naked. I stop in my tracks when I see Phillip sitting on my bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Taeler Hemme

(45 mins earlier)

Me and Roman are at home sitting on the couch, and he is pissed. We are silent then all of a sudden I see a glass vase go crashing against the opposite wall.

"What the fuck, Roman?!" I yell at him, while automatically standing up.

"How could you do this to me Taeler. Do you have any fucking idea what they are going to think of me now?" Roman says while pacing the lengh of the room.

"She's the one that got up into my face first. I just defended myself." I say, starting to get defensive.

"I don't give a fuck if she's the one that punched you in that pretty little face of yours. You had no fucking right to be in that brawl. Now I won't be in that club." He says while getting in my face.

"Fine, I knew she was always going to be more important then me. Knew that fucking club was more important. I am always number two in your life." I scream into his face. Not scared of him one bit.

"That's because it's what puts the fucking food on the table, and those expensive clothes and jewlery on your body. So don't give me that shit."

I've had enough of talking to him about this. I just scream into his face and walk away. Completly done with his shit.

Cm punk pov

(now)

I'm sitting on April's bed when she walks out of the bathroom. She's completly naked, and just the sight of her naked body has me wanting her. All I can think about is making love to her again, but the look on her face is as cold as ice.

She walks by me to grab her clothes out of her red dresser. She does it without saying a word to me. Then goes back in the bathroom.

'This is not good' I think to myself. I walk to the bathroom door.

"April, I'm sorry I'm late". I say while knocking on the door.

"Go away Phillip, your mean". She yells through the door to me.

"How am I mean?" I yell back.

"You took too long and I got scared something happened to you." She yells back on a sob.

I hear her crying and it breaks my heart. I turn the knob surprised that the door is unlocked, and open the door. I see April on sitting on the toilet with the lid down, crying. I crouch down in front of her, and pull her hands away from her face.. I see tears flowing down her face. I feel a little part of my heart break at the sight of her tears.

I wip away her tears with my thrumbs. I pull her into my arms and rock her slowly.

"It's alright everything is going to be fine." I say while she crys in my chest.

"If you just stop crying, eveything is going to be just fine." She all of sudden stops crying when I said that.


	28. Chapter 28

Kaitlyn pov

(1 hour later)

Most of the women, but April and and the black hair women that I fought with earlier, are still here. I leared her name is Paige, after she said sorry to me while sitting around a camp fire.

Anyway Apirl and Paige are watching the guys warm up for there fight. I don't trust Paige. I will have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't make any trouble.

Apirl and Phillip are the only ones that dress up. Phillip is a devil in red body paint, white horns on his forehead, only jeans, and black sneakers. Apirl is a fallen angel with black wings, a black halo, black mini dress, and and black sneakers.

Everyone is outside Sheamus's 2 story red brick house. He has five acres of land in the country with no neighbors for miles. Sheamus is on the back deck grilling with the guys around him but Phillip and Dean.

Paige Ambrose pov

I am standing next to the VP chick. She seams nice. Our men are the first ones to fight. I decide to break the ice and interduce myself.

"Hi, I am Paige Ambrose. My hubby is Dean Ambrose." I say while turning to her and sticking out my hand.

"Hi, I am April Mendez and my boyfriend is Phillip. Nice to meet you." The small chick says while shaking my hand.

"Are you going to be fighting?" I ask here

"No, I can't. I'm two months pregnant, and Phillip told me that none of the women are fighting 'cause of what happen earlier today. We already had our fight. Now it is time for the men." She says with a smile and a little laugh. I laugh softly with her.

"Congratulation on the baby. Do you know what you guys want?" I ask her

"Yeah, we both want a boy." She says with a smile and putting a hand on her still flat stomach.

Kelly Love

Seth parks his black Harley Davidsons motorcycle with the rest of them. I hop off and then Seth gets off. He helps me take off my helment, then he take off his. He puts them on the handles.

"I love it when we ride on your bike," I say to him with a smile.

"I love the feel of you against me while we are on my bike," He says as he comes to a stop in front of me.

He kisses me on the lips. He puts both hands on my ass and squeezes it. I kiss him back and run my hands through his short black hair. I just cut his hair before we left and I love it.

He still has his hands on my ass and it makes me want him, but I know we can't do anything right now. I slowly stop our kissing and groan outloud becauce of it.

"I'm sorry baby, but we have to go around the house." I say around his kisses.

"I know, but I want you right now." He still doesn't stop what he is doing.

I tilt my head so he kisses my cheek. He gets the hint and groans outloud. But he takes my hand and leads me to the backyard.

"I hope this doesn't take too long. I want to go back home and continue this."


	29. Chapter 29

Aj pov

I am still talking to Paige when Phillip comes up behind me. He takes my hand, and spins me around to face him. He pulls me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. He drops his chin to lay on my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"I want you ride me later. In nothing but the halo and wings. I have always wanted to fuck an angel. Did you fall from heaven just to get fucked from the devil baby?" He says while rubbing his newly shaven head.

"I fell from heaven just to say that you are mine baby." I whisper back while looking over my shoulder at him.

"Oh, I so am darling. But I have a gift to show you later."

"Wait, what is that?" My curiosity piqued.

"Guess you will have to wait 'till we get home then."

2 hours later

Still Aj's POV

I have been bugging Phillip about the present ever since he told me, but he is not letting up. He will not tell me what he got me. It's starting to kind of irritate me. If he wanted me to know and show me, he would of already.

"Seriously, Phillip. This is bugging me now. What did you get me?" I stop in front of him right when he gets inside the door.

"You really want to know what I got you?" He says with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, now show me it already." I am so impatient at this point it ain't even funny.

He slowly lifts up his shirt. I see abs at first, then he lifts it up higher and higher. Then I finally notice what he meant. I see two hoops in each of his nipples. He got them pierced.

I am in a stunned silence. I actually can't believe he has done it. My mouth is still hanging open while looking at it.

"I can't belive you have it baby. I thought you were against doing that." I say in a small voice.

"Well, I was actually. But I thought why not. Would be cool waking up to it. Espically with you. Hot watching you play with it." He says in a confident voice.

"I will have fun playing with them baby. Learning what is the hottest for you." I lean up and kiss him and slowly put my hand on his pecs. Tugging softly on one of his piercings.

Kelly Love POV

(now)

I still have Roman looking after the kids while Seth is away. I try not to show that I am a nervous wreck without him, but I am. I have a bad habit of thinking what could happen when he is out doing his jobs. I know it's very unlikely they could happen, but there is still the slim chance they could.

"Roman, how is Mars doing?" I need to talk to somebody before my mind goes absolutly bonkers.

"He is doing good. Getting a little fussy since it is close to his bedtime. But he is always fussy at this time."

"Yes, he tends to be a handful at this time. I hope he grows out of it soon."

"I'm sure he will Kelly. Just one of those things that kids do when they are young. Been there before." Roman says with a smile on his face.

"I know. I just am trying not to think of what Seth could be doing right now, when he is on one of his runs."


	30. Chapter 30

no pov

(now)

Then match is about to begain but Sheamus wants to go over the rules first. So he stands in the middle of Phillip and Dean.

"No low blows, interfering, no weapons. And lady's no fighting eachother. Ya'll did that earlier to eahother. Can only kick and punch eachother are ok. Now, lets get this done with."

CM and Dean touch there already banged up fists together to signal that they are ready to fight. They both get into a stance with there fists covering there faces. They both lock eyes with eachother to see who will make the first move.

CM, seizing the moment, makes a quit jab towards Dean's abdomen. Dean quickly moves out of the way and takes Cm's arm and bends it behind his back. He slowly brings it up his back, 'till Cm feels a shooting pain going up his arm.

CM quickl gets out of the move by bringing his other arm around Dean's leg and tripping him. Dean loses his balance and falls down. CM, again, seized the oppertuinity and gets on Dean, and starts to put him in a headlock. Trying to suffocate all the air out of him.

Shammus allows this for a few seconds then has to break it apart. Not wanting Dean to die. So he pushes Cm off of Dean.

Dean breaths heavily when Cm finally gets off of him and coughs a few times.

When CM bends down to inspect the damage he's done, Dean takes the oppertunity and hits CM as hard as he can in his nose. He faintly hears a low cracking sound. CM quickly puts his hand over his nose and inspecs it when he takes it off his nose. Sure enough, it's full of blood.

Dean still wanting CM to feel pain like he did. He brings his right hand and punches him across his jaw.


	31. Chapter 31

Lacey Rayne 22

(Madison Rayne older sister and twin sister Summer Rayne also know as Lacey Von Erich engaged A.J. Styles)

Summer Rayne 22

(Madison Rayne older sister and twin sister Lacey Rayne also know as Summer rea)

A.J. Styles 30

(Even Born's half brother and engaged Lacey Rayne)

A.J. Styles and Lacey Rayne are going to come to tell Madison and Even at the there engagement. Madison and Even have no idea that they even know eachother.


	32. Chapter 32

no pov

Apirl and Paige look on in horror as there men beat each up to a bloodly mess. Findly Sheamus steps in to pulls them away from eachother.

"I call this match a draw," Sheamus yells.

Both Cm and Dean get up from the ground and shake hands. April and Paige run to there respective men. April wrap her arms around Cm. Paige does the same to Dean.

"You guys can use the rooms in the house to get cleaned up. Just stay out of the maters room. Cm can show around the place." Sheamus says to the couples.

Cm leads them to the back door and opens the sliding glass door that leads to a dinning room. It has a long wooden table in the middle of the room and a huge crystal chandelier above the table.

"I love the chandelier" Both Apirl and Paige say at the same time in awe. Then they laugh together.

Cm leads them around the table to the door on the other side. He opens it and holds the door open for the ladies. As soon as Cm turns on the light, there is a huge cut off room with a kitchen on one side and a livingroom on the other side. A staircase leading up in the middle of the room cutting the two rooms off from each other.

In the livingroom is a 30' inch flat TV mounted on the wall over a fire place. Large black sofa beds that looks like it could fit 5 people, a few feet away from the TV and fire place.

In the kitchen there are marble countertops, a steel double door fridge, stove top and oven together, food processor, microwave oven, coffee maker, and a microwave.

"Wow," everyone says at the same time. Then all laugh together.

Cm leads the way up the stairs to a hallway. There are five doors down the length of the walls. Two on each side of the wall and one on the end of hallway. Cm opens the first door on the right. The whole room is all done in blue walls, flooring, bed post, beding, pillows, and lights.

"You can use the bathroom in here which is through that door," he points to the door on the other side of the room.

"If you need anything we will be right across the hall," he says and takes Apirl's hand and closes the door.

Paige Ambrose pov

(in the bathroom)

I am sitting on the countertop next to the sink, watching as Dean washes the blood off his hands and and his chin. The blood is obciously not his; it's Cm's. As he is washes it away, I can see he has bruised hands and he has a bruise around his neck.

"Are you going to be ok?" I ask him my voice full of concern. He turns to me and puts a hand on my thigh. He very slowly rubs it.

"I am fine baby," He says.

I melt when he calls me baby. The little nicknames like that alwyas makes my heart flutter. I know it's childish but the way he says it in his deep voice, makes it seem like she was meant to be called that.


	33. Chapter 33

Aj lee pov

I can't help but want to try and help Phillip. His nose is bleeding profusely. And his left eye is already starting to bruise up. My heart tugs at the corners because of what he had to endure.

"What can I do to help?" I ask in a timid voice.

He looks at me, takes my hand and leads me to a room opposite of Dean and Paige. He softly pushes me onto the big bed in the room and goes to the bathroom. He emergues a second later with a bowl of water and a washrag.

"Right now, all I want is for you to clean my face up baby." He says softly and kneels in front of me. I look at him lovingly and put the rag in the water and squeeze out the excess.

"This might sting a little baby." I say while gently pressing the rag against his face. I rub away the already hardening blood against his chin. Then I put the rag in the water again and rub against his nose. Trying to get all the blood washed away.

After a couple minutes of cleaning him up, I look at his face. His nose is already turning a deep shade of purple and his eye is slowly swealing shut. I take his face softly into my hands and kiss every bruise and cut he has there. Hoping it will make him feel better.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. I can see all the love and devotion he has in the depths. Makes me happy that I am not alone in all of this.

"I should of given this to you earlier, before the fight. But I wanted to wait for a good time. So now is it." Phillip says while getting up from the bed

He goes to the room across the hall. He goes inside and comes back with a big handbag. He gets back on the bed and hands it to me. I slowly take it and open it up. I look inside the bag and see the tiniest bull terrier puppy.

It is completly white on it's body, but it's ears are black. I take it out and notice it is a boy. My heart melts as he wiggles his tail and licks my fingers.

"I can't belive you did this just for me. It means so much baby." I saw while tearing up a little bit at the sentiment.

"Well, I knew you needed somebody to cuddle with when I'm gone on trips. So I figured a little munchkin like him would do good, baby." He said while leaning forward and slowly kissing my lips.

I just remeber that Paige wanted me to bring her the first-aid kit for Dean. She wanted to clean up Dean and make sure none of the cuts were too deep for stitches. I slowly pull away and hand Phillip the puppy.

"Can you hold, Nacho Cheese for a second? I need to give Paige the first-aid kit."

"I'll hold him but hurry up. We might bond and not need you anymore." Phillip says while turning up one side of his mouth and winking his good eye.

I grab the first-aid kit and hurry across the hallway. Right before I tap my knuckes on the door I stop. I subtly hear moaning on the other side of the door. I must be hearing things because he will be too sore for that. So I rap my knuckes on the door.

Nobody answers the door so I do it a little louder. I figure she must be cleaning off his blood too, and can't get to a door. So I grab the knob and softly turn the handle.

I look inside and immediatly regret what I just saw I see Paige between Dean's legs with his cock in her mouth. I drop the kit and immediatly close the door. I run to my door and slam it shut. I lean against it and stare at the ceiling.


	34. Chapter 34

**Evan POV **

I am sitting across from Jeff, we are both sitting on the edge of our couches. We were both asked to figure out a way to find out who is going against Seth tonight. So we figured the best, safe option was rock, paper, scissors. I hold out my fist to begin the game.

"I used to be so good at this game as a child. Got away with so much with it." Jeff said, already being cocky.

I just look at him with a bored expression wanting to get this over with. I pump my hand once...twice...a third time and fold it into a scissors. Quickly looking at his hand and I see his stayed a fist.

"See, this is going to be easy." Jeff said while sitting back in his seat.

"Let's just do this again."

I pump my hand three times again, and this time mine stays a fist. I look towards his hand and his is laying flat. Tied the game.

"Not so easy, huh?" I had to give him shit since he decided to open his trap.

Jeff scooted to the edge of his seat and put his fist close to mine and jsut stared me in the eye. I could tell he didn't want to go against Seth as bad me. After seeing CM and Dean beat the living shit out of eachother none of us want to get into it with Seth, because we both know it will end the same way.

So we both pump our fist at the same time. Once...twice...three times and I leave mine a fist. He folds his into scissors. Rock beats scissors.

I jump up from the couch and yell. I can't believe I actually won against him. I finally got something above him. He just grumbled something under his breath and walked away. Such a sore loser...

**Jeff POV**

After walking away from Evan and our rock, paper, scissors match, I started to get depressed over what happened. First, I lost to Evan. To a child's game. That in itself should make me lose my mind. Second, I am going against Seth in the next match. I will have to let Madison watch helplessly in the sidelines.

Thinking of the torture this is going to ensue on Mad just eats me up. If I could, I would never be in a match, but I made a deal and I never back out of one or take back my word.

Right when I think about her, somehow she ends up showing up. I see her walk through the door in all her beautiful glory. If I wasn't the only one in the room all the heads would look at her. She glows like she knows she's the most beautiful thing. She sees me on the couch and walks over to me.

She slowly sinks down next to me. She takes one glance and at and tilts her head. She has a look of concern in her eyes and I know she knows something is up.

"Baby, what's wrong? You look like you had the worst day ever." She says softly.

"Ok, I don't want you to get upset with me when I say this." I sit up and softly take her hands and kiss her knuckles.

"Ok, now your scaring me baby." Se tries to back away from me while pulling back her hands. I don't want to let go of her yet, so I hold on to them.

"Well, Evan and I were picked to be the ones that go against Seth. Evan and I, well we decided to play rock, paper, scissors to see who will go against him. Sweetie, I'm the one that lost." I hold tighter onto her hands. Knowing full well she will want to get away from me.

"No! You can't! Did you see what happened with CM and Dean?! Do you want that to happen to you?!" Her voice gets higher and higher and she tries to squirm her way out of my grip.

"Baby, if I could I would take it all back. I don't want to be in the match against Seth. He's a nut."

"Exactly! Then I will have to sit back and watch you get beaten to a fucking pulp! Do you think I want to do that?!"

"Baby, I know but there is literally nothing I can do." I feel like i already lost so I let go of her. I sit back in the couch and just watch her leave. I don't beg her to stay, because I know it will do no good. I just know time will help her. She will get used to the idea.

All I can do is sit and wait for the match tommorrow.


	35. Chapter 35

**Seth POV**

I'm just finishing up wrapping my hands. I look towards Kelly, who's sitting on the bed with a sad expression on her face. I know if she could, she would have me bail on this. She always gets queasy when she sees blood.

"Hunni, come here." I say softly while opening up my arms.

She looks up at me and just pouts. I know she is going to be a pain about all this. she won't want to touch me right before all of it goes down. She will think that she is jixing me somehow. I don't feel like fighting with her for a little affection, so I just get up.

"I have to go down to the pit. Gonna' at least hold my hand?" I hold out my hand for her to take. Kelly, being typical women, folds her arms over her chest. I just roll my eyes and smirk at her.

I smack her ass as I pass her adn wink at her. I do love playing games with her. We walk side by side down to the pit. Neither of us talking. There's really nothing to say.

We finally arrive at the pit. Jeff and Madison are already there. He has his arm around her. I look at Kelly and she still has her arms around her chest. Nope, not budging an inch.

"Alright, since your both here and ready. We will get ready. You know the rules from the last one. Should I repeat them?" Sheamus asks us.

We both shake our head. I just want to get this over with. Sheamus walks towards the middle of the room and signals for us to follow. I kiss Kelly on the cheek, since she turns her head at the last moment.

I walk towards Sheamus and look towards Jeff. He is just letting go of his girl, Madison. I still feel envious of him. I look away and look towards Sheamus. He nods his head and folds his arms over his chest.

Jeff finally makes it to us. I lay out my hand, wanting to shake hands before this stars. So he knows I have no hard feelings about all this. He shakes my hand, then starts to back up.

I back up a few steps too, then get into my regular stance. With my hands protecting my face and my feet apart. So I don't fall over and my weight is balanced.

Sheamus nods his head and steps back from us. We look at eachother to see who is going to make the first move. I don't wait for him to do it, so I quickly slap him with my open palm, across his face. I smirk at the already reddening mark.

He gets the hint, and quickly jabs at me. He gets my chin/lip area. I whipe away at waht I feel trickeling down. I look down at my fist and see blood. Broke open my lip.

**No POV**

Jeff and seth quickly make the match violent and bloody. They each smack and hit eachother. Each time the other lands a blow it's harder then the last. They try to show there respective girl's who is the boss and who is better.

The girl's look on in horror. Still looking away each time there man gets hurt. They see that they are bleeding and becomming more and more weak and tired. But, they were told they can't do anything.

Jeff finally knocks a finishing blow on Seth. He hits him across his jaw. Seth quickly goes down. Sheamus quickly checks on him and decides that Jeff is the winner. He holds up Jeff's hand and then goes back to Seth.

It takes a few moments, but he quickly comes back. Madison runs over and falls to her knees. She has tears running down her cheeks. She can't believe what she just witnessed. She has a million thoughts going through her. She is mostly scared that Seth isn't OK.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bobby POV**

I can't believe I got suckered into this. I am sitting at the bar, and I am arm wrestling Alex Shelley. They apperently need one more person to fight against Even. I never saw the other two fights, but I am the final one.

The last time I did this was when I actually cared what people thought. When I was a kid and wanted to see how tough I was compared to the other guys. Since then, I haven't even tried to get into the ring. I am perfectly happy with my resturant.

I relectantly put my elbow on the table an hold out my hand. Alex grabs onto my hand an we stare into eachother's eyes. Seeing who is the weaker one. Who will break first. I don't give anything away, and neither does he.

"On the count of three we will begin. One match will decide the winner. Ok with these rules, Alex?" I ask in a bored tone. Just ready to win this and be over with it.

"Yeah, man. Sure. Just do it." Alex says. Well he's ready.

"One...two...three..." I put all my weight into my hand an only gain an inch. Alex is doing the same and I try to stop him from moving me. I am not losing this one.

We go on for a few minutes. Pushing and pulling the other one. I eventually gain more momentum and really try. I push my hand into his, I feel him getitng tired. I take this time to my advantage. His hand goes slamming into the table. I won.

He sits there for a moment, with his mouth hanging ajar. I just smirk and walk to the kitchen in the back. Needing to get reay for the dinner rush that will happen.

**Alex POV**

I walk back to the Sheamus house, still in utter shock. I know that Bobby is bigger then me, but he was cocky to begin with. I thought I could spring it on him and win. Like I always do.

Then I think of Velvet. I am hoping she will be alright with all this. She is as tough as nails, but this could be her downfall. Seeing me get into a ring, and possibly get hurt.

**30 minutes later...**

I walk through Sheamus door an is happily greated with the smell of Velvet baking. If she didn't become a vet when she did, she wanted to become a baker. Decorate cakes and cupcakes for speical occasions.

I walk to the kitchen and see Velvet just pulling a cake from the oven. I wait till she put it on the cooling rack and closes and turns off the oven, before I go up behind her. I put my head on her shoulder and my arms around her stomach.

"Oh, hi there hunni. Didn't think you would be back yet. Wanted to surprise you with a cake." Velvet said in her usual sweet tone.

"I am so lucky to have such a wonderful wife." I said while kissing her neck.

"No, your just happy I can actually cook and clean. And bake. All in one wife" She said while laughing at her own joke.

I see the kinda mood she is in and quickly turn her around and pick her up and place her on the countertop. I get between her legs and look at her in the eyes. She is still smiling and giggling. So I quickly put my hands on her legs and find her ticklish spot.

"Oh my God, Alex. If you don't stop what you are doing this instant I will have to hurt you." She said over her laughter. I just keep going until she can't take it anymore.

I slowly stop my tickling. I put my forhead against hers, and look into her bright blue eyes. I kiss her softly on the lips.

"I love you, so much" I say against her lips

"I love you, too baby. To the moon and back"

"Babe, I have to tell you something, but I don't know how you will react." I say while looking in her eyes.

"What is it, baby?" Velvet says, while pulling her head back to look at me.

"Well, me and Bobby had a arm wrestling contest to see who will go agaisnt Even in the next match. I lost."

"Ok, and this is mandatory for the club, right?"

"Of course. Either way, one of us was going into the match."

"Alright, that's fine. I don't agree with it, of course. But I will be there for you baby." She says while kissing me on the lips and hopping off the counter.

She pats me on the ass as she walks by to get back to her cake. She takes out all the stuff she needs to make her special frosting that I love. I just stand there and watch her.

I really am the luckiest guy in the world...


	37. Chapter 37

**Next Morning**

**Aj pov**

I wake up and no not have any clue were I am. Then I remember that I am at Phillip's place. Specifically, in his bed. He never gave a tour, but after he showed me his nipple rings, he took me stright to bed. I go get up but I cann't cause Phillip is wrap around me. He has his head on my shoulder, one leg between mine, and one arm is around my stomach.

He is idly playing with my stomach, feeling the baby. Then I get this sudden and very abrupt urge to want to throw up. I sit up and put my hand over my mouth. I look franticly at Phillip, he sits up with me. I fling the covers off of me, and run towards the bathroom. I slam the door and start being sick in the toilet.

"Hunni, you alright?" Phillip says, while knocking at the door.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of morning sickness." I yell back. Still vomiting up my guts.

After a couple minutes, it starts to subside. I lean away from the toilet and rub my stomach. After I feel well enough to move, I stand up. I go back to the bedroom, and I automatically see Phillip with a bottle of water and a towel.

I walk over to him and take the bottle of water, and slowly drink it. Really loving the cool liquid on my parched throat. Then I take the towel and run it across my brow. Getting the sweat off of my face.

He takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen. When we get there He shows me what he has hidden there. In the corner is a dog. I'm not sure how old it is. Looks to be a couple years old by now. It's a white putbull with black spots on it.

"This is, Boss. He is my little champ. I thought you needed to meet a new friend." Phillip says while kneeling down and petting him.

I crouch down and start rubbing his ears. He automatically loves it. He put his head on my lap and just lays contently on me.

**Taeler POV**

"Roman, shut your stupid mexican mouth!" I scream at Roman.

"Bitch, I am Samoan!" Roman yell

"Whatever, don't you have some lawns to mow?" I say, trying to get him to shut his mouth.

"I'm fucking Samoan!"

"Whatever! Same difference"

"Bitch, don't you got some rich boy cock you need to suck off? Need a a new pair of fucking shoes?"

"Fuck you!"

"No bitch I'm fucking Samoan! Say it, Taeler! Samoan!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"American Indian!"

"Samoan!"

"Hot piece of Cuban ass!"

"Samoan!"

I get fed up with the back and forth game. I have a raging headache from the hangover I still have. I stayed out too late last night, and Roman is throwing a hissy fit over it.

Yeah, I might of forgotten to turn on my phone. But, I was having a good time. I didn't want to be bothered every 5 minutes with a text from Roman. Always asking where I am, or when I will be home.

I wanted to just get away from everything. Forget who I am. Pretend I was somebody else.

Plus, he has to trust me. It's not like I will be out banging every hot guy that walks past me. I am not some trampy whore. I do love Roman. Even if he does get on my nerves.

"Roman, you have to fucking give me an inch. So I forget for one night about the fucking phone. You act like it's the end of the world." I say in an exasperated voice.

"I didn't know where you were all night Taeler. Soemthing could of happened to you. I wouldn't have known about it. Don't you get that?"

"Yes, I know that. But, nothing did happen to me. I am fine, just had fun with the girls."

"I just am so afraid of something happening to you. Of not waking up next to you." Roman says while walking towards me.

He fold his arms around me and I get on my tip-toes and wrap my arms around his head. We both squeeze eachother. Feeling content.


	38. Chapter 38

**Kelly Love POV**

I can't believe I am actually doing this with Seth. I am going to be a stripper at CM's strip club. It is called 'Satan's Playground'. I am starting my frist day today.

I walk hand and hand with Seth into the club. It isn't open yet, so there isn't any customers. Only the bartenders and the dancers. And the bouncers making sure everything is in place.

Seth quickly lets go of my hands and kisses me softly on the lips. He looks at me for a few seconds then goes to the bar and goes behind it. Getting acquanted with all the other bartenders.

One of the other dancers came over to me and did a 360 around me. As if looking at what I look like. All over.

"Well, you certainly have alot to work with. Have good muscle tone. And you are taller then alot of us. Guys do love variety."

"I don't mean to sound...well mean. But who are you?" I asked while feeling astonished that she can just walk up to somebody and talk like that.

"Oh, sorry. Get spacey when I see new people. I am AJ. I have worked here a few days.I like to get to know you." She says in a bubbly tone.

"Didn't mean to offend or anything. Just wasn't expecting a girl to come over and inspect me like an animal." I say while giggling.

"Yeah, all of the girls are like that. It's just an...iniciation if you will. Making sure you have all the qualities for a dancer. Before we get you on stage, is that what you are going to wear?" She said while raising her eyebrow.

"I thought this was appropriate to wear." I said in a shy voice, while looking down at my outfit.

I am wearing my short skirt, corset top and my calf boots. I liked the outfit, because Seth complimented me on it earlier that day. So I assumed all guys wanted to see this.

"Hunni, no offense but in here, you look like a Catholic Nun. Need smaller clothes and bigger boots." She said while laughing.

She looks at the watch on her wrist and smiles happily. She suddenly takes my hand and leads me out of the shop. I am in shock, so I just follow her.

"I don't mean to ask stupid questions, but where are we going, and why?"

"We are going to my favorite shop, to get you some better clothes for tonight."

I just nod my head and continue to follow her. We get to a big SUV type of car and she unlocks it. We both get in and she starts it up.

It only takes about 10 minutes to get to the clothes shop. I hop out of the car and come face to face with where she brought me.

The sign on the top of the store said "Adult Book Store." I knew of the place from girlfriends of mine. But I never actually went. Was way too embaressing.

AJ takes my hand again and tugs me into the sex shop. There is already music blarring from the many speakers around the shop. I take one look at the walls and gulp.

Right when we walk in, on both sides of the walls, all I see is dildos and vibrators. I see sex toys of all colors and shapes. I honestly can't believe they made some of them that big.

She drags me through the rows to the back. I see some of the sluttiest clothes. Little tiny skirts that don't cover anything, and shirts that are supposed to accent a girls boobs.

She picks out some clothing at random, but some are really cute. I do admit, even though she wears some of these out in public, they are cute. Just not something in my day-to-day attire.

"Here, I got some that will look perfect for your first dance. Now we need you to try them on."

She takes my hand again and leads me to one of the changing rooms. She hangs up some of the ones she wants me to try on and leaves the small room.

I pick up the small plaid skirt with these little suspenders on them. i slowly strip down and put on the skirt. I try the suspenders on, but it looks better when they are hanging down. Then I pick up a white, frilly tube top.

I walk out of the room and see AJ sitting down reading a magazine. She looks up and smiles brightly when she sees my outfit.

"Sweetheart, I think you look fucking hott." She says, while making me do a 360 turn.

I laugh and look at the mirror on the wall. I can't believe I look this good, in something this revealing. But hey, I'm sure the guys will tip hardcore.

I go back into the changing room, and go back into my normal clothes. I could never walk out of this shop with those clothes. See the looks everybody give me.


	39. Chapter 39

**Angelina Born POV**

I am sitting in the back of the club, where all the other dancers were. We are all getting ready for tonight. I am putting on my make-up and the finishing touches on my outfit.

I am wearing thigh-high black boots. My shirt is a red button up shirt, with it being tied to show off my stomach. And i am wearing the tiniest pair of dasiy dukes I could find.

Evan showed up behind me in the mirror. I turned around in my chair and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and leaned down and kissed my red lips.

He leaned back after a few seconds and I started to giggle. He had my lipstick on his lips. He grins and whips his mouth.

"I just wanted to kiss my babygirl, before the club starts to fill. I love you. Do good out there tonight."

"I will. I'll make everybody jealous they can't have me."

I blow a kiss to Evan, and he walks away. I watch his ass in his tight blue jeans. I bite my lip softly. I go back to my makeup.

**20 Minutes Later**

Men start to pile into the club. It quickly fills up, as I watch from backstage. I get nervous for my first time. I see a few women in the place, here and there.

I put the cutain back and start to pace. I play with one of my painted nails, and wait anxiously for one of the favorite songs to start up. Every mistake I have ever done, pops into my head at that moment.

My palms start to sweat, and I get nervous. I really don't want to make a fool of myself. Espically on my first day.

I hear the crowd start to cheer and clap. Then "Inside of you by Hoobastank" comes on the loud speakers. I run out to the pole adn jump on it. I spin around on it. The crowd loves it.

I walk around it, still holding onto the pole. Then I push my back towards it. I slowly ease down it and open my legs seductively.

I ease up and slowly take my shorts off. As my hands go up my smooth legs, they go up my stomach and to my chest. I take off my tiny shirt as well.

As I am left in nothing but my underwear, I run and jump towards the pole. I turn upside down on it, and open my legs. As I slide down, I do a kinda summersault and land on my legs.


End file.
